1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a battery and a battery manufacturing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-109666 has disclosed an all-solid polymer battery structure formed of laminates each having a positive electrode layer, a solid electrolyte layer, and a negative electrode layer. In this all-solid polymer battery structure, the laminates are each formed in such a way that at least one layer of the above three layers is divided into two units in a lamination direction, and the two units are adhered to the other layers, and the laminates thus formed are used in combination, so that a structure in which the positive electrodes, the solid electrolytes, and the negative electrodes are integrated with each other is obtained.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-273349 has disclosed a laminate type battery in which an end portion of a solid electrolyte layer is in contact with a first surface of a first current collector, and a first active material layer is covered with the solid electrolyte layer.